


Артур Уизли и проклятая машина

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Muggle Technology, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предполагалось, что машина будет держать министра в курсе всех новостей маггловского мира. Но проклятие, наложенное на неё, было ужаснее, чем можно вообразить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Артур Уизли и проклятая машина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arthur Weasley and the Cursed Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942332) by [Leviathan0999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan0999/pseuds/Leviathan0999). 



> Переведено для "Дуэльного клуба" в таверне "Пятый лебедь" на дайри.

— Что ж, министр, — сказал Артур Уизли, — я вполне понимаю ваше беспокойство. Я более чем уверен, что она проклята.

Скримджер нахмурился.

— Всё, что мне нужно, — это простой способ быть в курсе маггловских новостей. Сами-Знаете-Кто творит чёрт знает что, электорат волнуется, и я должен иметь возможность быть начеку. Этот маггловский премьер-министр, само собой, не собирается вникать в нашу ситуацию и потому не сможет сказать мне, что важно, а что нет. Неужели вы не можете найти мне хоть одну из них, которая бы не... Вы совершенно точно знаете, что они все прокляты?

— Абсолютно, министр, абсолютно! 

Артур склонился над устройством. На то, чтобы заставить маггловскую электронику работать в этой части министерства, ушло непостижимое количество волшебнико-часов. Он взял в руки эту — как же она называется, крыска? крыска, точно, — и щелкнул по клавише.

На мониторе появилось большое серое поле, на котором было написано: «Вы совершили недопустимую операцию!»

Артур посмотрел на министра.

— Сейчас такая штука есть у миллионов людей, и когда они щёлкают крыской...

— Крыской?!

— Кажется, магглы так её называют, сэр. В любом случае, они щёлкают по ней, чтобы всё заработало, так что навряд ли это что-то недопустимое. 

— Но с другой стороны, эти картинки... — министр покраснел и умолк.

— О боже милосердный, — пробормотал Артур. — Я не уверен, что они сами по себе недопустимы, хотя, конечно, совершенно неуместны, тут я соглашусь...

— А они просто сами взяли и появились?

— Вообще-то нет, министр. Мы искали детей, украденных из Барксдельского Госпиталя для Младенцев с Лихорадкой...  
— Не думаю, что к ним применимо выражение «Горячие крошки», — заметил Скримджер.

— Совершенно неприменимо, министр.

Артур снова подвигал крыской. Экран мгновенно посинел, и на нём появились надписи, похожие на сложнейшие формулы продвинутой арифмантики.

— Вот, глядите! Видите, какое сложное заклятие? Я показывал его Вектор, так она просто места себе не находит теперь! И всё же есть способ убрать это...

Артур старательно растопырил пальцы, чтобы дотянуться до трёх странным образом расположенных клавиш одновременно. На экране появился серый прямоугольник с тремя прямоугольниками поменьше, на которых было написано: «Отменить», «Повторить» и «Пропустить». Он передвинул крыску так, чтобы маленький значок на экране встал прямо напротив «Отменить», щелкнул, и синие формулы исчезли. На экране снова возникло изображение неба с облаками. Под аккомпанемент раздражающих звуков, напоминающих обрывок какой-то мелодии, начали одна за другой появляться крохотные картинки. 

— Я не могу это больше выносить! Как это выключить?

—Последняя капля, да, министр? — спросил Артур. — Чтобы его выключить, надо щелкнуть вот здесь, где написано «Пуск».

— О Мерлин! И вы говорите, они все такие?

— Все, которые нам удалось раздобыть, министр.

— Поразительно! И вы так и не нашли никаких подтверждений того, что этот волшебник связан с Пожирателями Смерти?

— Ну, всё делопроизводство американцев, насколько я понял, идёт через эти проклятые машины, министр. Так что мы никогда не сможем ничего доказать. Но я практически убеждён в этом, сэр. Этот парень, Билл Гейтс, — один из самых ужасных тёмных магов нашей эпохи!


End file.
